One Ring Forged in the Glittering Caves
by Yumi Merri
Summary: Not long after the fellowship of the ring had ended, another ring was forged. This one was crafted by a dwarf and filled with sincere intensions unlike the other forges rings. The two are staying at the glittering caves and something is going on. Legolas thought they were going to spend more time together but he feels a distance growing between them.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

In had been a few months after the Ring Wars. Legolas journeyed back to his home into the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. Meanwhile Gimli was back with his fellow dwarves who were relocating to a new colony in the Glittering Mines. The dwarf was very proud of the colony he was creating and couldn't wait to reunite with his elf. During this time, the two kept passing letters to each other. Now the day was come for Legolas to stay with him in this beautiful new colony. Gimli grinned as he was waiting outside the cave. His eyebrows narrowed to keep out the bright sunlight. Any moment his beloved Legolas would be coming for to stay. No one would question this elf staying with him, Gimli had spoke of his battles and friendship with elf. He couldn't wait to see the look on the elf prince face when he saw the caves.

In only a few minutes, a traveler dressed in a green cloak was riding a painted horse to the mouth of the cave. The rider was tall slender and had pointed ears. He had brought with him his bow and arrows along other weapons. Always was prepared in case any orcs should cross his path. A sincere smile spread on his pale petal lips. He could see his dear dwarf waiting for him. "Hope you haven't lost sleep waiting for me?" He teased as he dismounted from his stead and walked over to the dwarf.

"Ha, like I would lose sleep over a pointy eared prince," He teased back and pulled his elf down into a kiss. "Its good to have you here." He gazed into those gem eyes of his companion. "Come on, I'll show you to the stables for your horse and give you the grand tour."

""Eager as ever my love" Legolas whispered against his lips as he was kissing him back. He went over to his horse and led the stead into the cave, "I don't know how well I'll be seeing inside here" He followed his dwarf into the caves. "My eyes aren't accustomed to the dark like yours."

"Hush your eyes will adjust, besides, it's always lit with lanterns," Gimli was assuring him as he led him into the caves. He couldn't wait to show off the colony he forged within this beautiful realm of rock.

Legolas stepped forward and only breath escaped his lips. His crystal sapphires were caught in awe of the stunning sight. He was so entranced by the radiance of the Glittering Caves. Never before had his eyes laid upon such natural splendor made from rock and water. Not a word or a sound slipped room his pursed lips. The walls looked like pastels were splashed and stained upon the rock. There was always a heavenly glow about the cave. Such majesty this place was that he believed he was transported through time to a distance land!

Gimli smirked as he saw the look ok his companion's face, "Looks like I found one thing to turn a poetic elf speechless." He smiled "This is only the beginning, come in more, we have much to do today." He brought him over to the stables that were fairly busy with dwarves and humans that came to visit the awe striking caves. Dwarven craftsmanship was present in this humble stable; it was strong and sturdy. There were enough stalls to park at least twenty horses or whatever other animal used for transportation. There was plenty of fresh hay lining the floors of the rock cavern floors. A stable dwarf was present and ran the stables with his bearded wife.

"Indeed, it does leave me with no words, nothing to compare it to" Legolas smiled as he was walking out of the stables with Gimli. He was looking forward to seeing all that the dwarf had in store for them. He smiled thinking about this was all possible being of Gimli. He indeed made a masterful colony out of this cave.

Gimli was showing the elf around the colony. It was its own city in this cave and lanterns illuminated it. The floors were kept stone and the buildings were a nice size for dwarves and any travelers. Still the doors were low so the elf would remember to duck his head. He was greeting his friends and introducing Legolas to them. Everyone held him in high regard. He took hold of the elf's hand as he was taking him to the mine entrance. "Now this is were the fun begins, the only way into it is by the cart." He hopped into one of the carts, "Well don't just stare at it, come in there's room for a lanky elf"

Legolas looked over at the wheeled cart and went inside. He sat down with the dwarf who told him to hold on tight. Without a word, Gimli kicked off the platform and they were riding through the mineshaft like a rollercoaster. His golden hair whipped behind him like a ribbon in the wind. He never experienced anything this fast before. It amused him to know how Gimli never really enjoyed horseback riding but he enjoyed zippy through the mines in a cart. His legs were a bit wobbly as he was coming out of the cart, "You have to do that every time you go into the mines?"

"Nope, there's a staircase, I just wanted to mess with you a bit" Gimli laughed, "I suppose you can't rag on me for those horses of horror anymore" He struck a confident pose and was taking him through the mine. There were beautiful stones and precious gems waiting to be unearthed. The exposed jewels sparkled from the lanterns light. It was like the walls were lined with shining stars.

"Its like the cave captured stars" Legolas smiled "Every path is so beautiful here, no wonder you chose to make this a colony." He smiled gently and looked over to his dwarf. "Thank you for inviting me over, I am having a joyous time."

Gimli nodded, "Oh I almost forget, let's head back over to the city. I will show you where you will be lodging." He smiled and beckoned him to follow him. It felt so natural to have the elf by his side. Years ago, he would have never guessed an elf out of all the species would be his perfect companion.

"Am I not to board with you?" Legolas quietly asked in almost a whisper. His eyes were on the dwarf as they were making their way up the staircase."

"Of course you'll be will me, but you can't be too comfortable carrying around you're belonging on your back. After all, you might want to rest from your journey." Gimli was taking him to a beautiful home, which he built with his two hands, he was very proud of it. He was trying his best not to gloat. He knew he lived in a beautiful place. Then he led the elf to the bedroom. "Home sweet home."

Legolas gasped as he saw the bedroom. The dwarf was very romantic. On the nightstand were the elf's favorite wine and a basket of cram. There was a gorgeous floral arrangement while wild flowers were the valley. It was very sweet and loving. There was even a note on the bed that Gimli wrote:  
"To my beloved elf, those days kept us apart, my heart kept you near, welcome home"  
The elf turned to face his lover, "And here I thought I was the sappy one" He teased then tossed his bag on the bed. He moved over to Gimli and pulled him into a kiss. Then he playfully pushed him on to the bed. He pressed his lips gently against his ear, "I think its best to break in the martial bed early, It has been a long journey." He nipped at his ear and ran his hand over Gimli's beard slowly.

"Aye been waiting for you, for quite some time" The dwarf kissed him with a fiery passion. His rough hands ran through the golden silk hair of his elf. He smirked as their eyes met briefly, "Bought some new oils for us to test out" He ran a hand slowly over Legolas' waist. He slipped his hand under his shirt and gently stroked his pale skin. He heard the sweet sighs and melodic moans from his elf. Time together was so precious to them. Now they had the freedom to toss all matters aside and be with each other.

The elf fed his mate steamy kisses as he was helping undress his dwarf. He ran his hand over Gimli's strong hairy chest. He smiled gently as he looked over at him. They looked so different and yet it never bothered him. He knew what his heart desired. He deeply kissed him as they were finally nude together. Their bodies were entangled in a loving an embrace and they spent the rest of the evening in bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Does he go?

Chapter 2: Where does he go?

It has been a few days since the arrival of the elf prince in the Glittering Caves. Each day, Legolas was waking up alone in the bed he shared with Gimli. He looked over at a little note that was left on the nightstand.

"Morning my Legolas, sorry I left, I still am working, I had some business at my workshop and I didn't want to wake you. You looked so happy as you dreamt in the morning, I'll be back by the late afternoon, help yourself to some breakfast and relax."

The elf raised his arms to the ceiling and stretched out tall. A little yawn escapes his lips from his much-needed slumber. The bed was very comfortable and was almost too soft to want to get out of it. Still something felt out of place. Ever since he arrived, Gimli would spend his mornings and afternoons away from him. It was rare they even had time to share a meal together. Most of all, he missed waking up to Gimli. It was the simple joys that he longed for the most. He almost felted a bit cheated of his time with Gimli for not waking up by his dwarf. The other side of the bed felt cold without his lover cuddling with him.

Finally he made his way out of the comforts of the covers and was in the middle of the room. A small chill ran up his spine since he was completely nude. His bare feet were on the cold stone floor. Then he made his way to the washroom to bathe and freshen up. In a few minutes he returned to being the charming elf prince he always was. His mind thought about his lover, what was Gimli doing? Not once had he had the privilege to see the special workshop that Gimli did all his wielding and craftsmanship. Was it some custom to not let a companion to see one's work? Then his mind jumped to a worse conclusion, was it forbidden for an elf to watch a dwarf work? It was too silly a thing to even think about.

After all, Gimli and himself were a beckon to Middle Earth of a new era of inter- species relationship. Ever since the feud between dwarves and elves, no one dared to try and patch things up. Now these two warriors were a successful example of two differences coming together.

Legolas stepped outside of the home and went into the charming city. It was so bustling with business and trades. There was laugher and music echoing off the walls. The dwarves were hard working folk that did enjoy life greatly. It was so comforting to see how busy this place was.

Although he did stick out like a wild flower among the charming garden plants. He was much taller by a foot from even the tallest dwarves and his face had not a single whisker. So far, no one was giving him any trouble since he was Gimli's good friend. Not a single comment was muttered about elf stereotypes but probably was running through a few minds. He was not aware if Gimli told people openly about their relationship. Although he liked the idea of keeping it private since it was their relationship.

A brilliant idea buzzed into his brain, he was going to take a nice basket lunch over to Gimli's workshop. He went into the market place and was picking out a bunch of Gimli's favorite foods and ale. It would certainly make the dwarf reconsider showing off his workplace and how can say no to food. After asking a few dwarves, he learned the location of Gimli's workshop. It was thrilling and almost like solving a mystery to find his dwarf's secret. When he saw the door he gasped.

There was a large sign of the down saying for elf folk to keep out. This made Legolas narrow his eyes and burst through that door. He jested back and forth with Gimli about their species but this was out right offensive. "What is the meaning behind that sign to make a joke at me!" He slammed the basket on a counter top.

Gimli was working and quickly dropped something into a pot of cold ice water. "Legolas? What is the blazing brimstone are you doing in my shop!" He was not happy by the surprise at all. "Didn't you read the sign?! I painted it in bold!"

"So your sign was only to address me huh? Is there something here that you are keeping from me?!" He crossed his arms, "As your boyfriend, I should have a right to know" He didn't understand why Gimli was being so secretive and it was ticking him off. "I traveled all the way to spend time with you."

"I can't tell you everything all the time" He spitted out, "I deserve my own time to do whatever I please. You should just wait at the house" He muttered and soften his expression, "Legolas please understand that I'm working on something very important and I'm on a deadline. When it is done you will be the first to see it okay?"

Legolas let out a sigh and unfolded his arms, "Alright… I wasn't trying to be clinging" He looked over at his dwarf, "I merely wanted to see your workshop, I know your talent so I wanted to see how you work." He was heading to the door, "I'll let you get back to your work, oh there's lunch in the basket for you."

Gimli peered over his shoulder and was going to thank his beloved but it was too late. He heard the door closed and sighed. Although it didn't turn into a brawl, it hasn't gone smoothly either. He shook his head for being so foolish to make a sign that contradicted how he felt. Once the elf was gone, he tossed out the sign. Then he sat down at his desk and pulled out the item he was working on with tongs. "Oh Legolas if only you knew but I can't tell you just yet" He whispered aloud as he was looking at the delicate circular object he was wielding.

Legolas was back in the house and was a bit depressed. He felt so confused with what in Middle Earth was going on? He never saw Gimli to be the secretive type or invite someone over simply to abandon him. He walked into the kitchen and poured himself a tall cup of wine. He stared at the reddish hue of the deep colored beverage. It was so lonely being the only elf there, not only that but there weren't any familiar faces. Truly he could be a loner but it felt a bit much for the current situation. Without another thought, he took a gulp of his wine.

A few glasses later, he was drunk off his bow and was lying in the bed. His cheeks were rosy from the warmth of the alcohol, "Bet he doesn't want me in there because I'll organize his mess or ruin his work" He giggled ad stared at the ceiling, "What is more important than spending time together? Surely Gimli had told his friends I was visiting" He rolled on his side and was looked at the empty spot in the bed. "I just wanted to wake up and see him beside me…" He teared up and hiccupped.

Not too long after, a door was heard opening then closed. The heavy footsteps of the dwarf could be heard all around. "Dearest?" The familiar dwarf hollered as he was walking into the home. "Legolas are you in here lad?" He was worried and quickly checked the rooms. He entered the bedroom and sighed in relief. "Did you not hear me calling for you? I was worried" He was walking around the bed to see the elf face to face, "Oh boy, someone found the booze." He looked closer at his face, "Were you… crying" His heart pained as he saw tear stains on Legolas' cheek. His large hand cupped the elf's face.

Legolas blushed; he was completely embarrassed for his actions. He was supposed to be the level headed one and there he was drunk in the bed. He was the older one and yet he was not showing it with his actions. He remembered the words his friend, Aragorn, taught him about love, it was a crazy emotion. Nothing proved it more that the sorry state he was in. His blue eyes were caught into the gaze of Gimli's. "Please don't look lowly at me for this. I…" He swallowed hard as he was getting out his words, "I just wanted to spend time with you here but you have been so busy with that project of yours, I am giving you space but…" He looked away, "Whatever is keeping you from your promise to me is making a gap in our union."

"Legolas nothing is more important to me than you" He laid beside him in the bed and took his hand into his. He gently kissed his elf's smooth knuckles, "I made this home for us to share. I want to travel with you and enjoy our lives together. "I know this hasn't been fair to you, I should have finished this project before you arrived here. I only ask that you let me have one more day to finish it and then no more work for me. I'll really give you a fun time here."

Legolas nodded, "That is fine, I'll give you one more day to finish whatever it is that is eating your time. After that, I'll have to lock that workshop away from you" He smiled and gently kissed his lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but he missed. He fell fast asleep against Gimli's chest.


	3. Chapter 3: One Ring to Wed Them

**Chapter 3: One Ring to Wed Them**

There was much on the mind of the dwarf as he was perfecting his latest artwork. A sparkle shimmered in his eyes as he was carefully setting a lovely white pearl in the middle of the piece. His strong hands carefully inspected the jewelry; it had to be perfect. After all, this was an item that was for someone special. There was a special engraving on inside that was in Dwarfish and Elfish. The characters of the two languages looked pleasing. The outer side had lovely simple weaving vines. The strong piece of jewelry was made of white gold.

In almost amused him knowing a ring once started his journey with his friend and know he forged a ring of his own for a deeper bond. This one ring that he held in his hand held no malicious intention, it was innocent as newly fallen snow. For this was not ring with any true magic powers and its deepest significant was to symbolize hope of a new union. This was a very beautiful ring and he knew that whom it was intended for would love it. He remembered how much his elf talked about the sea.

True he still hadn't broke the news to his parents and he only cringed about their reactions. For starters, his beloved was an elf but not only that the specific elven bloodline that started the enormous feud between the elves and dwarves. He only hoped the news didn't deliver his father to an early grave. A sigh passed his lips knowing that bridge was soon to be crossed. He couldn't keep the truth locked away forever and he was happy with his relationship with Legolas.

He was not going to care what others might remark. Yes they were an odd couple. Legolas was so beautiful for an elven man and tall. He on the other hand was shorter and stockier. He would believe some might call them a beauty and the beast couple for one was fair as the other was much hairier. Although others opinions didn't matter so much as long as the couple was happy. He smiled with the others of how joyful this ring would bring the two.

He smiled as he was tucking away the gorgeous ring and laced it into a tiny palm sized treasure box. Now he was entering the second phase of his plan. His heart hoped that his lover would understand why he had stayed apart for so long. After they had courted for some months, he knew that it was time for the next step in their relationship. It was a leap compared to their small start.

Now it was time to make the preparations in a beautiful spot for his proposal. He slipped the tiny treasure chest into pouch and headed out of his workshop. He picked a perfect place; it was a lovely waterfall deep into the Glittering Caves. The water looked like a rainbow as light bounced off the pastel cave walls. Then he quickly went into the city to pick up some supplies, beverages and food he ordered for the evening.

Meanwhile, Legolas was out for most of the day, in the morning, he rode his horse into the pasture. He missed the beautiful of green although he must say he loved the caves. It was an enchanting world that he was merry to join even for a month or so. All was going a bit smoother him between Gimli, which he was so thankful for. He didn't come all this way to have a shouting match. He wondered about Dwarven customs or if Gimli wanted to be married at all. Those thoughts stirred about his thoughts but he didn't let them wound his heart. He had made peace with the dwarf and decided to wait to see what he was creating in the work.

When late afternoon arrived, Gimli swung by the house and actually smelt something cooking. A lump was in his throat, could Legolas even cook?! He hoped he wasn't the first test subject for his cooking. "Legolas? What are you making?" He muttered as he walked over to see the elf taking something out of the stone oven.

"Its Cram, I thought we would be traveling together soon so it would be wise to have some ready." Legolas smiled and giggled as he saw the dwarf's expression. "The last to try my cooking ended up in bed for weeks" He slyly winked at him.

"Ya crazy elf and you think that is a good thing?" He sighed, "you and your tree habits always wanting to ride on horses and now making poisonous baking. Are you trying to kill me?" He blinked as he looked over at him.

"Oh calm thyself , I only jest. I'm an excellent cook, even Ada eats my cooking" He smiled and went over and hugged dwarf. "So will you show me what you were making all this time?" He asked.

"In due time but first I wanted to take you out on a proper Glittering Caves date." Gimli asked as he quickly grabbed hold of Legolas' hand out of eagerness. Then he slowly led him to the spot that was the fairest in all of the caves. He smiled as he looked back to see the expression on Legolas' face.

The elf was in awe, his eyes captured the scene but his mouth was speechless. Yes his dwarf was full of surprises for someone so tough to have such a warm side to him. The place was laid out like a picnic with blankets and pillows to sit on. There were tall candles around the picnic and beautiful flowers of blues, pinks and white. Everything looked like it was made from a fairytale. The food selection was perfect; there was vegetarian food for the elf and hearty meats for the dwarf. Both of them had goblets ready to be filled with wine that was special ordered from Lady Galadriel's realm. "When did you have the time to prepare all of this?"

"A few months ago, now stop eyeing it like I performed sorcery and sit with me. Let us eat, drink and be most merry." Gimli beckoned as he sat down with a cheerful smile. He poured his elf a glass of wine and he toasted them. "To a lovely date and for many more."

After they feasted, the two were cuddling on the blanket and that was when Gimli took out the box. He sat up and looked over at Legolas, his heart pounded loudly as he hoped his words were going to be in gibberish. Slowly he fumbled to up the case. "Legolas, since our journey together in the Fellowship, I learned that elves and dwarves could be best friends. But I have grown to love you and I was more then delighted the moment you felt the same. I beckon to court you after the wars and now I am sitting here wanting to show how dedicated I am to you. Legolas Greenleaf will you give me the honor of being my husband?" He looked into the gentle eyes of his elf.

Legolas was smiling and it looked as though tears might have fell from his eyes. He was so overjoyed. "Aye, I would be honored to be your husband" Then he kissed him as Gimli slipped the ring on to his finger. His heart was flustering like a bird. He couldn't believe the beautiful ring that Gimli spent so much time designing was for him. It had a pearl because he loved the sea. The little touches like those were the best. Such joy, such bliss was within their reach and now with wars passed, they were ready to take it.

Hand and hand, the couple left the spot, which would hold such a memory in their hearts. They went back to the pretty home upon the winding road in the Glittering Caves. They were to be life partners in body and mind. Such a union certainly would shake the foundation of Middle Earth. Yet there might be hope brewing in their wedded union, perhaps the elves and dwarves would finally set aside differences.

Both of them hadn't said a word yet their minds turned to the same page. Before the dwarf can do anything, the door closed behind them and the elf took the lead. The pointed eared prince pushed Gimli against the wall and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He tasted of sweet herbs and spices, so fresh yet very playful.

The dwarf took the time to continue their ballad of a kiss and ran is hands over his partner's waist. His strong hands ran slowly over the chiseled sculpture of the elf. So slender and beautiful was his fair love and no doubts were in his thoughts. He finally heard the words he needed to engage with anything with him. His movements were slow and rough as he was peeling off his elf's clothing. He kissed all over his body.

The elf sighed as a sweet smile was placed on his lips. He felt such bliss with his partner. He ran his hands over Gimli's full beard and tugged on it. He was leading him into their bedroom. He kissed his neck and lips once more. Swiftly he was undressing his short love.  
Together in bed, they're fought for dominance, laughing and leaving kisses all over each other. They ended up tangled in the sheets as they began to make love. They bound their arms around each other as they kept pleasuring each other. Their bodies thrusting and crashing against each other like a ship in a storm. Moans and roars erupted in their passionate embrace. Until it was very late at night and the two were exhausted against each other. They shared one last sweet kiss before drifting to sleep in each other's arms.

In the morning, Legolas opened his eyes and looked over at the pretty ring on his finger. He was happy to know it was not a dream. Then he felt something bump into his side, he tossed over to his side to see his fiancé still sleeping. He turned to face him and smiled. Gimli looked so peaceful as he slept, not like the tough guy he was in the daytime. Gently he brushed his lips against his forehead and whispered "Good morning."


End file.
